callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling 50's
The 'Rolling 50's '''is a street gang featured in ''Call of Juarez: The Cartel. Background Formed sometime in the 1980s, the Rolling 50's controlled much of 50th Avenue in South Central Los Angeles. Kim Evans and her brothers were prominent members of the gang. However, after her three older brothers were killed, Kim left, her younger brother Deon, however stayed. At one point, the Rolling 50's formed an alliance with Araña, which would last until mid July of 2011. Call of Juarez: The Cartel Days before the Independence Day Bombing, a drug deal between Araña and the Rolling 50's, took place in a warehouse. However, the deal was cut short as DEA officers raided the warehouse and arrested the men. As Deon Evans was being arrested, his sister Kim came onto the scene, citing she had a warrant for Deon's arrest. As Kim took her brother away, she pleaded with him to leave the gangster lifestyle, telling him it will either cost him his life, or he'll end up in Folsom Prison. After dropping him off, FBI director Allen Watters claims that they can't have Deon "sitting in a prison". Weeks later, the newly formed Interagency Task Force composed of Kim Evans, DEA agent Eddie Guerra, and LAPD Homicide Detective Ben McCall stormed a Rolling 50's stash house, stealing a large supply of money, and spraying Araña gang symbols throughout the house, pinning the theft on the allies of the Rolling 50's. However, the team was ambushed by Rolling 50's gangsters, erupting into a mass firefight in the street. However, as LAPD appeared on the scene, the team managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. It is unknown what becomes of the Rolling 50's after the events of The Cartel, but it is presumed the Los Angeles Gang War is ongoing. Notable Members * "Little" Mike- Member of the Rolling 50's, stole a wallet from Suzy Hart. * Deon Evans- Recent member. Currently incarcerated. * Kim Evans- Former member, now FBI Agent. Weapons Pistols * 92FS * GP100 * Model 29 Shotguns * M500 Rifles * U.Z.I. * AK Trivia * The Rolling 50's is the first enemy faction to have African-Americans in it. * While the the name Rolling 50's is based on the Rollin' 50's Neighborhood Crips street gang, the Rolling 50's gang colors (red, blue, and grey), seems to suggest they are a Gangster Disciples set (which originated in Chicago, and now appear across the United States). However, unlike the real world GDs, the Rolling 50's do not make use of the Star of David symbol. * The Rolling 50's are the only enemy faction in Call of Juarez: The Cartel to feature in only one mission, Gang Bang. * The Rolling 50's are the first enemies that engage in a fistfight in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. * The Rolling 50's favor A. Hikeson, Tomas Sparrow, and Carcass beer. They also like to listen to an as-of-yet unknown rap song. * Rolling 50's members vary in their appearance, usually hoodies, sleeveless hoodies, sports jerseys, muscle shirts, or even going shirtless, with jeans, cut-off jeans, and sneakers. They will also wear a bandana or baseball cap worn sideways, and some will wear a bandana over their face (usually red, blue, or grey, (the gang's colors). Often Rolling 50's gangsters will wear sunglasses. Some members can also be seen with a gold necklace with a large "B" pendant. Possibly referencing Sam B. from Dead Island another Techland game. Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel factions Category:Factions Category:Enemies